Cloudfeather/Jennifer
Jean= Backstory (Background life) Jean was the only child of a MECH agent, born somewhere in the US roughly 13 years ago. She never had a good life- her dad barely scraping enough money to feed her and her family. Often, Jean snuck out of school, or their apartment to see her father hunting down huge robots with other MECH agents. He had always told her the robots were just robots, nothing else. Many times, she stood by as she watched agents, including her father, cutting out various parts of the robots, a blue liquid spilling onto the ground. She will never forget The pleading Optics of those Cybertronians as parts of them were cut out, as they died slowly and painfully. Jean always despised her school as well. Teachers constantly chastising her when she found herself daydreaming about Cybertron. Kids bullying her because of how “Weird” her dad was. At age 11, her mother passed. Her dad was busy as ever with MECH, and she obviously had no friends. Around this age, she frequently accompanied her father, hidde, on missions. (Events of Disappearing Ocean/Rising Wave) Jean snuck after her father during the events of the roleplay. It was apparently a “Special” mission, which involved allying with some of the robots, that called themselves “Decepticons”. It was confusing to Jean, since her dad always told her that the Robots were all their enemies. Mech managed to capture a dragon-like Robot, which Jean took an interest too. She has a conversation with the Tidalwave, before attempting and suceeding to free him. Her father sees her from a helicopter above, and yells at her. An agent on the same copter prepares to shoot at her, and her father attacks the man. Their helicopter is shot down into the trees, and it kills all the agents on board- Including Jean’s father. Jean goes back to Trona’s base, and she takes an interest to things such as the Ground bridge, the base, and the base’s inhabitants- esspecially Predacons. Later on, she is told by Trona to return with MECH. She hops onto one of the trucks, and is roughly hauled aboard by some agents. Some time later, Jean has been taken ransom. MECH threatens Trona, stating that Jean would be killed in an hour, unless she turned over a Predacon. Trona, Strafe, and later Blue Flare, succeed in luring a Zezoraptor towards the MECH agents. It attacks and kills the guards surrounding Jean, before being killed by Trona. Jean goes back with them to base, getting into a heated argument with Silver. She violently attacks Silver, ramming a large stone into her side. Trona breaks up the argument, and goes out on patrol. The four remaining at the base go on a flying race- Strafe and Silver versus Blue Flare and Jean. No one really wins Upon returning to the base, they find it damaged- and an angry Trona. She panics when Strafe starts arguing with himself very threateningly. She helps to open one of the ground bridges to help push Strafe to Cybertron, when he is possessed by Unicron. That is her last scene in the roleplay. Jean presumably stayed at the base for a little while, until Silver returned. She then ground-bridges away to some random coordinates. (Afterwards) Roughly a month later, Jean has stayed away from most human society, for fear of MECH finding her. She spent her days on the Outskirts of a forest, where she usually slept and remained. At nighttimes, she would enter the town, and skillfully sneak into various stores to seize some food for herself. She was successful-most of the time. During this time, she took up numerous “Sports”, often doing activities like Tree-climbing, running, and some hunting to increase her endurance and strength. She grew taller, thinner, and slightly more muscular than she was previously. (New allies, new equipment) Sometime around her 13 birthday, towards the end of that month, Jean is somehow re-captured by Mech. She is taken to a holding Area, where she becomes friendly with two Minicons. The first Minicon is a winged, horse-like Cybertronian. But he is unable to Transform, due to MECH taking his T-Cog. Jean starts calling him Pegasus, though his real name is unrevealed. The second mini-con is much larger, at about 7 feet tall. He calls himself Banshee, and turns into a bird-sized jet. The three plan and execute a daring escape from MECH. The raid the base in the process. Jean comes into possession of multiple weapons her, including -A small Energon Blaster. - A protective, black suit that is bullet and blaster- proof. But it only covers her chest, stomach, and most of her legs. - Two human-sized, Energon blades. Upon exiting the base, Banshee reveals he is a Decepticon, and was simply using Jean and Pegasus’s friendship to escape the base. He reveals that he also seized some “Weapons of mass destruction”. He flees the scene, leaving Pegasus and Jean in wonder and disbelief. |-| Cloudfeather = Category:Content (Queen Lapis) Category:Characters Category:Femmes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Autobots